Dating for science
by Dr.Bowman
Summary: What do you do when you need someone to act like your girlfriend? you choose your assistand. This is the first time I'm writing a portal fanfiction, One for my Favorite pairing. Caveline.
1. Chapter 1

It has been a pretty rough day already, Caroline walked into the office of her boss with his mail "Sir I have mail, would you like another coffee?" she said with a small smile. Cave looked up at her and nod "Thank you Caroline, Oh and yes" She took his mug and walked out to refill it, But as she walked back and almost opened the door she heard him yell "THAT WITCH" It caught her by surprise and she dropped the coffee, _oh no._ had fired people for less! She quickly cleaned it up and got him another, and entered his office. She walked to his desk and put down his coffee "..Sir?..I heard you yell and..-" but he didn't let her finish "Caroline" She looked up at him and their eyes met. She knew that look in his eyes. He had a plan. "yes…sir?" She was a bit scared of what it was..and wondered who 'that witch' was. "you need to make me a list of every single female employee." She blinked a few times and frowned "..excuse me?..Sir-..I,..Why?" Cave sighed and took a sip from his coffee "Just do it Caroline." "..Yes Sir " she quickly left the office, walking to her own.. Now why would he need a list of single women at Aperture?-…Unless…Unless he needed a _date._ But..a man like him, Must be married right? Or at least have a girlfriend? And why would he need help finding a girl? He's cave Johnson! Any girl would be proud to be his! She knew she would- what. No. she shook her head, trying to get rid of the thought. He's her boss. And a relationship with your boss.. other than a work relationship would be highly unprofessional. Though she started on making the list, and even wrote down herself. She was single after all.

About half an hour passed and she walked back into his office with the list "Sir, I've got the list you asked me to make" Hopefully it was good enough.. She knew Cave was in a bad mood today.. actually, his bad mood.. started after she gave him his mail. Perhaps Black mesa won another award or something. Cave took the list and looked through it, a couple of times "no. no.- DEFINITLY NOT. Nope. Thought she was married, Looks like a guy, Has a creepy stare, nope, oh god no." Caroline was starting to feel uneasy… wasn't the list good enough? " -" "Caroline are you free this Saturday?" what? a million thoughts ran through her mind. " why do you wa-" "you wrote down your name 3 times Caroline. I assume you want to go. Are you free Saturday, yes or no?" Want to go? Want to go where? Caroline felt very insecure. She didn't know Cave very well..after all..this has been her first month of work. "I..am" she lied. She actually had a weekend job but…perhaps her friend could take her shift for once. And did she really write down her name 3 times? She just wanted to make sure she was on the list.. "Great. What's your address, I'll pick you up around..10 am." "U-uh I live with my friend, in those apartments in front of the park, Number 28."


	2. Chapter 2

Friday night Cave was about to leave until he saw Caroline still in her office. "Caroline" She quickly turned to him, She thought he went home already. Her boss walked to her and gave her a box "Wear it. Tomorrow. Okay?" "Yes sir" Before she could look in it, cave had left already.. He was certainly in a hurry. She looked in the box and inside was a gorgeous blue dress, It was from an expensive brand too..One she couldn't even afford socks from. There where matching gloves, purse and a pair of shoes too... and a custom made necklace with the aperture science logo. She almost felt sick looking at those clothes, and thought: did he really buy this for me? I…I don't deserve this! I'm just his assistand and I'm going to tell him I don't accept this- But how rude would that be? It's probably just for one day..

The next morning Caroline was still getting ready, doing her makeup. The dress and shoes fit perfectly, and they looked so so so gorgeous. The bell rang and Caroline almost messed up her makeup. NO WAY it was 10 am already! The clock clearly said 9:48- oh that's right.. the clock in the bathroom had the wrong time! She rushed to do her hair when she heard her friend shout "CAROLINE YOUR BOYFRIEND'S HERE! AND HE HAS A REALLY NICE CAR" Caroline felt like she could scream. She rushed out of the bathroom to the front door- only to see cave..In a matching suit. Oh man he looked fine. Almost too fine. Her cheeks turned red as she looked at him "m-m-morning " Cave looked at her, from head till toes and smiled "You look great Caroline, But we really have to go" "Y-y-yes sir-thank you sir" she waved goodbye at her friend and followed Cave to his car, He opened the door for her and she got in. Oh and he did have an expensive car aswell.. He got in and started to drive. She looked at his watch and noticed something, his watch matched her necklace..so.. they were going as a couple, but where? Suddenly her boss started to talk, like he could read her mind "Now you must be wondering, where are we going?" "Yes I was just about to ask " "well, we're going to a wedding." "a wedding?" "Yes a wedding." "..A.. wedding…" they were silent for a couple of seconds "Who's wedding?" Cave looked at her for a second before focusing on the road again "my ex-wife" Oh. So he..was..married, better said, has been. "O-oh…I..I'm sorry" Cave chuckled "Don't be Kiddo! I'm GLaD I got rid of that dirty gold-digging witch.- also. The drive is pretty long so I got us a hotel" what!? he got them a hotel? Without telling anything? She didn't have anything with her! Except for makeup. And her wallet. Oh no. "But..sir" she said calmly "I don't have other clothes with me" "Oh don't worry about it. Cave's got it covert. See, while I was buying this I also bought some other clothes for you" This was the weirdest thing that had ever happened to Caroline, How does he even know my sizes? She thought, But then it hit her. On her application.. she had to write down almost everything. Blood type. Shoe size..bra…size…everting you could imagine was on that. Aperture knew almost everything about their employees.

"Sir…These clothes are very expensive. I'd…I don't think…you should spend money on me..after all I'm just your assistant.." She tightly helt her purse. Hopefully he wouldn't take it wrong.. Her boss looked at her and started to talk "I pay you anyway. Every month. So..just see it as an extra pay because you're one damn good assistant. If that changes it for you. Also, you're my girlfriend now."

When those words hit her, they made her feel warm inside,Caroline looked very surprised and stared at him "..I-I am?" although she already knew why, and that it wasn't for real. She still asked. "hmhm. We're a couple. See..I can't go alone to a wedding, especially my ex-wife. Now can I?" "that's,..true " "that's a bit too formal for a couple huh? Just call me Cave" "Yes sir- Yes mr-cave. Yes. Cave." Cave laughed and looked at her "you're gonna have to get used to sayin' cave doll. We don't want people to notice I'm taking my assistant. Even if she's so adorable" He finally had the chance to flirt with her. Without the awkwardness. He had been wanting too for a while but he had always felt like if he'd flirt with her at work. She'd turn him down. And he'd always expected her to have a boyfriend. But neither of those things were a problem now. "Well. I'm certainly lucky with such a handsome boyfriend." She said, while her cheeks were as red as a fire truck. Cave smiled "I think I'm the lucky one here Caroline" She giggled a bit and looked at him..It was so hard to believe he was faking it.

While they drove there they discussed some things. Such as science, But also their exact relationship, where they met, how they met, how long they've been together.

"we're almost there Caroline, Ready?" "yes..Cave"


End file.
